


飞行棋世界大战

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 数字六。
Kudos: 23





	1. Game Start！

**Author's Note:**

> 751/69/本质乱搞/林欲芳也在乱写

一大早全圆佑就在客厅里和金珉奎做爱。李知勋是被吵醒的，梦里他还在和崔胜澈权顺荣吵得不可开交，下一秒那两个人就开始用金珉奎叫床的声音吼他。  
  
他睁眼，迷迷糊糊半天才睁开酸涩的眼睛看表，早上八点，最近天气不像最热的时候，早上起床的时候已经有点凉，伸出被子的手又快速地缩回去，他才睡过去不到三个小时。昨天晚上一开始为什么没有睡觉来着？最初的原因已经不清楚了，最后只变成自己和崔胜澈连麦玩文明六，一边联机一边聊些有的没的。  
  
崔胜澈在那边声音压得很低，说权顺荣今天加班很晚才回来，饭也没有怎么吃就睡过去，说权顺荣最近换了新团队，整天又要忙又要美，之前总是困扰他的那些小烦恼都来不及考虑。说完又问李知勋的学校情况怎么样，李知勋想了想自己没怎么去上课却但看起来不错的期中成绩单，淡淡回了句：“还可以吧。”崔胜澈说他每次说什么都是还可以吧，好也是还可以坏也是还可以，李知勋就把考试的几门成绩都报给崔胜澈听，需要交论文的科目就事无巨细地汇报自己写了什么，听得崔胜澈犯困。  
  
最后关机要睡觉前崔胜澈那边的声音困倦得好像下一秒就能睡过去，还说周末要和权顺荣一起来看他，李知勋拒绝了两遍，拗不过崔胜澈撒娇甚至要把权顺荣喊醒的势头。

他睡得不是很好，因为熬了太久所以睡过去的时候分不清昨晚的情形和梦，所以被客厅里的动静吵醒的时候，李知勋本来是有些不高兴的，但一想也不全怪别人。  
  
金珉奎闹得他这一醒可没那么容易睡过去，熬夜喝了太多可乐，现在下半身萌生出尿意，听着客厅里的声音原本想要再忍一会儿，谁知道那两个人完全没有要停下来的意味，反而金珉奎叫的声音越来越浪。  
  
“靠，这么搞下去也不怕中年提前阳痿么？”他终于忍不住还是起身套衣服，灰色的连帽卫衣。偌大的帽子把脑袋裹着，推开门从自己房间路过客厅去厕所。  
  
沙发上纠缠的两个人好像已经到了最后的阶段，肉体撞击的声音混着润滑液打出泡沫的黏腻水声，李知勋就算走得再快，还是瞧见两眼金珉奎的后背，小麦肤色在橙黄的暖光下面显得更深，因为沾上汗水，或者是润滑液之类的东西，所以闪闪发光，把金珉奎本来就宽厚的背衬得更加结实。

最近金珉奎经常和他一起去运动，所以李知勋格外爱看对方的身材，看见背上的肌肉用力的时候鼓起，心里偷偷骂老天爷不公平，金珉奎这体质怎么随随便便举两下就能有肌肉。  
  
他面对面跪着骑在全圆佑的腿上，腰主动抬起又落下，这姿势只能让李知勋看见全圆佑白皙纤细的胳膊，轻抚着两边的胯骨，指节却用力地抓着。  
  
“嗯啊……老公好棒……老公再用力干珉奎……”起初金珉奎刚和全圆佑确认关系的之后还懂得收敛，毕竟他们的合租屋里还有李知勋在。后来发现李知勋比他和全圆佑还不把做爱这档子当回事，再加上全圆佑带着半调教的心思哄一哄，没过多少时间就也变得，怎么说，按照李知勋的描述，不知廉耻的做爱机器。  
  
全圆佑死命捏紧金珉奎的臀肉操进去，最后顶在对方敏感点上的时候金珉奎高潮了，因为不是第一次射精所以性器可怜巴巴地吐出一点稀薄的液体，落在两个人小腹，不少都沾在金珉奎浓密的阴毛上。  
  
所以李知勋冲了马桶从厕所里出来的时候，沙发上两个人的姿势已经反了过来，全圆佑慵懒地躺在金珉奎身上，和对方有一搭没一搭的接吻，还伸出手把玩因为毛发质硬所以有些微微卷曲的耻毛，绕在食指上，松开之后换个方向再绕一次。  
  
金珉奎看见这才知道李知勋出来上了厕所，对上他的眼神不好意思地道歉：“哥，对不起，不知道你醒的这么早。早上……”  
  
“早上我看你和崔胜澈steam五点多还在线，以为你们电爱来着，就一早把这家伙扯出来做爱了。”  
  
“不用给我解释，”李知勋一脸黑线地盯着赤身裸体纠缠在沙发上的两个人，因为个子都很高所以三人沙发的宽度和长度都显得很狭迫，“说得我好像影响你们做爱了似的。”  
  
他眉头皱成川字，手缩成拳头塞在口袋里，一脸不悦地看着全圆佑从金珉奎的身上爬起来穿衣服，先穿上衣再套裤子，遛鸟也不在意，就大剌剌晃在李知勋眼前。  
  
从茶几抽屉里神神秘秘地抽出来那张前几天金珉奎带回来的打印纸，全圆佑把它递进李知勋手里之后撞着他的膝盖揶揄他：“玩玩？”  
  
李知勋脸上表情的变化很有趣，起初为了看清纸上的内容仍旧皱着眉头，看明白了表情缓和下去，对上全圆佑狡猾的表情，又变成了一张臭脸。  
  
“那你带金珉奎啊。”他问。  
  
“废话，不带他我也没别人啊。呀，你不是，嗯哼，那两个男朋友哥，崔胜澈和另外那个，带出来给我们看看呗。”  
  
全圆佑说完躺在沙发上的金珉奎就也睁开亮晶晶的眼睛上来凑热闹：“对对对哥，一起玩嘛……”  
  
李知勋想到刚才崔胜澈说他和权顺荣周末要来拜访的事，又再次确认了打印纸上的内容。  
  
“那我问问吧。”他说，然后把东西塞回全圆佑手里。  
  
所以……  
  
“哥，这是什么东西啊？”权顺荣刚坐下来之后就在玩手机，等到崔胜澈把手里那张纸翻来覆去看了好几遍，脸上一阵红一阵白的时候才注意到他的异常。  
  
全圆佑李知勋金珉奎三个人坐在他们两个人的对面，除了李知勋之外的两个人都正襟危坐地，恨不得立马掏出从小学到现在为止所有的学历证明获奖证书以证明是正经人似的。

早就听李知勋说过在同时和两个年龄比自己大不少的哥哥保持关系来着，也从李知勋口中听说过不少有关于这两个人的描述，只知道两个人在同一个公司的不同部门做老大，职场是对手，床上是爱侣，虽然李知勋是怎么进入这段关系并且成功发展成三人行这个问题的解答一直没有得到，但全圆佑也有幸和崔胜澈李知勋一起打过游戏，当时的感受……和现在看来也实在有些不太一样。

崔胜澈穿着深色休闲西装，脖子上系一根细长的红色的丝带，虽然身材略微壮一点但脸上的表情柔和的，对上人总是一副看不清真正想法的笑脸。坐在他旁边的权顺荣显然就不一样了，虽然穿着舒适的运动套装，全黑的宽大运动短袖，扎在运动裤里显得腰腹部的身材格外惹眼，带了个老虎花纹的鸭舌帽，压在底下全金的头发，脸上的表情也有点不耐烦的，一副不好惹的模样，和他们说话的时候抬起眉毛，看起来很强势，不像李知勋说的。

原话怎么说的来着，那丫就是个连给按摩棒充电都不会的傻X。

崔胜澈看完把那张纸平摊在桌上，眼神飘忽地看客厅里其他的地方，就是不愿意对上任何一个人的眼神：“你自己看吧。”说完用手指点了点纸上的内容，是个彩色的棋盘，格子里密密麻麻写着看不清的字。

权顺荣伸长了脖子，看东西的时候要读出声，顺着格子上的内容一字一句地：“成人飞行棋……面对面坐到对手身上直到接触惩罚……舔对手……操，李知勋你说玩我还以为打游戏呢，原来真的搞群P啊。”

他一说话脸上的严肃气氛就没了，因为脱了帽子所以脸上纯真的样子全都露出来了，没有造型所以软软搭在脖子上的金发也显得很淘气。

听见他咋呼的反应李知勋不耐烦的，等他说完就把自己抱住的沙发上的抱枕扔到权顺荣怀里，权顺荣抱住枕头的同时故作害羞地倚在旁边脱了外套的崔胜澈身上，撒着娇往五个人里年纪最大的哥哥怀里靠：“知勋太坏了，胜澈哥你快管管他。”丝毫不在意自己是年纪第二大的人，就在刚才还穿着一身黑带着不良一样的帽子大摇大摆地走进来。

“但是感觉有点意思，”崔胜澈笑着挠挠鬓角，对着全圆佑和金珉奎说，那眼神叫全圆佑很不安，他总觉得崔胜澈毫不掩饰自己的目的性并且直白地扫描着自己和金珉奎，“那这两位，就是知勋常说的圆佑和珉奎？”

简单地做了自我介绍，五个人姑且是都认识了，虽然气氛还是有点尴尬，但如果真的要做这个飞行棋，一会儿衣服都要脱了，还有的是更亲近的机会。

李知勋作为五个人里唯一一个和所有人都算熟的角色，主动提出了玩法，其实很简单，他和全圆佑一队，崔胜澈、权顺荣和金珉奎一队，两队连续掷骰，走到最后的队伍获胜。

“听起来挺有意思的，那我们现在就要开始么？”权顺荣听完就积极地响应，作势就要扒下运动裤，赶紧被李知勋伸手阻止了：“中途再脱也来得及吧！你一上来就脱太尴尬了。”

权顺荣本来满脸的不高兴，听李知勋说了理由又觉得有点道理，倒也是热情地，立马扯着崔胜澈在金珉奎身边坐下，搂着崔胜澈肩膀的同时环着金珉奎的腰：“那你快滚去那边，谁要跟你站一起。”

“操，权顺荣你真的是翻脸不认人。”

“谁要认你，老子要赢！一会儿别哭着叫哥哥哦，我们可怜的知勋儿。”

“待会你别哭才是。”

“老子让你也不可能输，”权顺荣和李知勋拌嘴的时候像小孩子，连一向稳重的李知勋也扯着嗓门，还带扮鬼脸和吐舌头的，权顺荣嘲笑他的时候拍着胸脯，不顾队友崔胜澈和金珉奎埋怨和不快的眼神，“哥就让你们先走，让你！”

他嘴上一爽先行掷骰的机会就落到了全圆佑李知勋这边，全圆佑从房间里拿出一个骰塔，他们队他先掷，六面骰从上面滚落下来：

数字六。

他们拿不同颜色的润滑剂瓶子代替棋子，全圆佑和金珉奎常备多样的口味在家里，这会他手里拿的是草莓味的红色瓶子。

-福利，被全场所有对手方舔乳头十秒。

所有人都好奇地凑过去看，崔胜澈读出棋盘上的说明问题，话音刚落就抬眼，弯起好看的眼睛盯着全圆佑：“那圆佑要被我们三个舔呢。”

棋盘上的内容是循序渐进的，所以一开始这样的尺度还并不叫人觉得难耐，全圆佑主动脱了上衣，露出精瘦但是有些线条的胸膛，最近他也学着金珉奎和李知勋做些健身和锻炼，虽然他的胃不好所以增肌不是很轻松，但线条已经很好看。

金珉奎率先蹭上去扶住全圆佑一边的胸膛，对方也顺势熟练地轻抚他后脑勺的头发， 如同安抚听话的小狗，金珉奎舔的很认真也很卖力，没有计时器，只用李知勋口头的倒数计算时间，金珉奎舔完之后全圆佑一边的胸前已经亮晶晶沾上了口水，剩下崔胜澈和权顺荣还有点不在状态，虽说有了心理准备，还是不知道要怎么开始才好。

然而崔胜澈却早有打算，金珉奎一离开就立马蹭上去含住另一边还没有被舔的乳头，因为用力过猛所以额头还在全圆佑的胸口撞了一下，全圆佑笑了，低头就能看见年长的哥黑色的刘海，轻轻地扫在自己的胸前。

权顺荣这才意识到自己慢了，也才开始觉得害羞，可是其他两个人还眼巴巴看着他，做也不是不做也不是，金珉奎的眼神对他寄许了同队战友的期待，而李知勋是一副看好戏的样子。

管他的，亲就亲了，不就是这个漂亮弟弟的口水嘛，反正这个棋盘走到最后，还不知道谁吃谁的呢，想罢就闭上眼睛覆着金珉奎留下的吻渍盖上自己的嘴唇。

全圆佑两边的乳头都被第一次见面的人含在嘴里，就算强撑着也有点敏感，清浅地喘了两下，然后就看见先舔完十秒的崔胜澈移开嘴唇，依旧是游刃有余地笑着看他，说：“圆佑君，看起来第一个掷骰先进入状态，也蛮好的。”

他看着这会儿崔胜澈高高在上的样子想怪不得李知勋喜欢这俩呢，看来一会儿玩起来有的是意思，刚想完就偏头也对上李知勋的眼神，那人也只笑着看他，意味深长。

权顺荣终于也舔完了，刚才还情绪高涨的现在被挫了点锐气，害羞的感觉也延迟地涌上来，连脖子都是红的，从全圆佑的身前起来之后就怯怯地躲在崔胜澈身后，肩头上刚才被全圆佑抚摸过的地方却火热得发烫。

“那我们第一回合就结束了，轮到你们。”气氛短暂地沉默了几秒，李知勋连忙站出来主持游戏，把骰子塞进崔胜澈手里。

三人队这边按照年龄顺序第一个是崔胜澈，他掷了骰子，从骰塔上滚落下来清脆的声音。

也是六。

于是另一罐蓝莓味的润滑剂瓶子也和刚才那瓶一起，站在了同样的格子上。

“哥，”全圆佑摘下来鼻梁上的金丝眼镜，这次轮到他意味深长地盯着崔胜澈了，如果说刚才盯着他的崔胜澈眼睛像看似无辜其实暗藏阴谋的兔子的话，那全圆佑就是狐狸，他的眼神则毫不掩饰捕猎的欲望，“那哥要被我和知勋舔了哦。”

TBC.


	2. Add me plz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全圆佑运气很好，他们队的数字又是六。

崔胜澈才为了方便动作把外套脱下来，伸直胳膊还没褪掉针织打底，李知勋就扯开他的衣服下摆，胡乱把布料推到上面后就迫切地张嘴含住崔胜澈一边的乳头，不光是乳头，他还格外喜欢吸吮崔胜澈的乳晕，粉红色的范围要比权顺荣的多一些。  
  
锻炼得很好，崔胜澈的胸穿再不显身材的衣服也总能被窥见一二，相比权顺荣的还更加敏感。李知勋的动作突然，他有些惊讶，猛的被袭击也不受控制地就呻吟出声，声音和说话时略显低沉的调子不一样，要更柔弱一些：“嗯……知勋还真是小孩子呢……最近压力太大，又到了口欲期了？”  
  
他一进房子就看见客厅沙发角落里堆着的几个压片薄荷糖果的铁盒，说起来，这两天一起打游戏的时候频道里李知勋说话也总是含糊不清的，嘴巴里咬着东西的样子。  
  
李知勋对付崔胜澈胸部的动作没有很温柔，因为对方下意识环住了他的肩膀所以更加激烈地啃咬。全圆佑这时也不紧不慢地抚上另一边乳头，用指腹来回摩挲几下而后浅浅地含住。  
  
左右两边完全不同的触感惹得崔胜澈腰一软就在沙发上倒下去，上衣刚才已经被全圆佑脱掉了，赤裸的上半身在冷空气里激出一层鸡皮疙瘩，胸前也传来酥麻的触感，两只手使不上力气，软软地搭在面前两个人身上。  
  
李知勋舔了很久，全圆佑都把脸抬起来之后他还两手撑在崔胜澈小腹上啃的起劲，不讲究章法，像刚出生的小狗。  
  
又过了一会儿才松开，李知勋的脸也红的，嘴角沾满亮晶晶的口水，回过神来才意识到刚才自己做了什么，被其他人看着，不愿意说话。  
  
“知勋最近压力很大吧……”崔胜澈先伸出手揉乱他脑袋上的头发，“没事，哥有让你开心到就好了，换你走啦，开心点。”  
  
李知勋闷声掷骰子，数字不大，三，走到的格子上却又是熟悉的内容，又有点不一样：  
  
-舔所有对手的乳头十秒。  
  
“怎么又是舔胸啊！怎么今天和奶子过不去了么？”权顺荣听李知勋读出格子上的内容，盯着口欲期小男孩渴望的脸，不认生地搂过一边还在发呆的高个子弟弟，二话不说就把上衣撩起来：“那知勋先舔珉奎弟弟吧！”  
  
金珉奎的身材李知勋在健身房见过不少次了，但这会儿要上嘴又多少觉得害羞。  
  
崔胜澈对他的观察很敏锐，期中考过后他的确整个人突然陷入了不太好的精神状态，倒也找不到理由。就只是纯粹的不开心，这也提不起劲那也打不起精神，反而是越到没有人说话，安静的夜里才能稍微整理脑海里乱糟糟的情绪做一些正经事。  
  
这不是第一次了，每到这种时候李知勋身上就会出现口欲期的症状，一定要吃点什么东西才能缓解一些心里的焦虑，大多数时候是糖果。李知勋包里总是叮呤咣啷的是因为总备着一盒薄荷糖。  
  
后来有一次口欲期内他、崔胜澈和权顺荣三个人一起做了爱，期间自己变得特别喜欢含胸，那天非把崔胜澈一边的乳头咬破皮才甘心，那人也是极尽配合自己的胡闹，即使不舒服地皱着眉头也耐心地安慰他慢一点，向来挑剔又喜欢胡闹的权顺荣也一声不吭的让自己内射。  
  
在安慰和取悦自己这件事情上他们两个人真的很有默契。  
  
李知勋呆呆地看着金珉奎在自己眼前打开的身体，因为有崔胜澈和权顺荣洁白的胳膊做比所以小麦肤色更加性感。  
  
“珉奎的，也想吃。”即使对面这人是自己相处了好一阵子的同学加室友，对方做爱的声音也听了不止一次了，赤裸相待或者性爱一类的事情还有些尴尬，但李知勋还是坦诚地告知了自己的想法，并且不由自主地要把金珉奎的乳头含进嘴里。  
  
和崔胜澈不同，金珉奎还没有被咬过乳头——全圆佑做爱的时候总是会温柔地含住，偶然被粗暴对待一下敏感起来，立马伸手轻摁住了李知勋的脑袋，手指间抓住了发丝：“嗯……知勋哥……好刺激……”  
  
全圆佑则在一边饶有兴味地看着，这让不小心注意到的金珉奎身体更加敏感，李知勋只啃了一边，倒计时结束后金珉奎的两个乳头却都立起来了，红肿的两颗红色果实。  
  
刚刚才舔了崔胜澈，所以李知勋的下一个目标是权顺荣，那人的上衣下摆扎在裤子里，从腰带里抽出的时候李知勋不忘捏住权顺荣屁股上的肉把玩，捏够了才掀开衣服。  
  
权顺荣锻炼的强度不高，胸也不如另外两个人的壮实紧致，多了一些软肉倒也有把玩起来的趣味，李知勋一边舔一边揉捏胸部下方的软肉，指尖在皮肤上陷下去一点。权顺荣早就等着了，被抚慰的用时两只脚缠上李知勋的后腰，热乎乎地蹭在他耳朵边：“知勋……知勋……”也不说别的，就重复地喊他的名字。他最近压力也大，吃下去的东西也没长到身上，光是肌肉松弛了，小腹反而凹下去。  
  
崔胜澈眼巴巴地等在一遍，刚才他被李知勋咬得五迷三道，看李知勋舔别人，单薄浅粉色的两瓣嘴唇湿漉漉的，他想自己动作，被一边的全圆佑看着多少又不好意思，就等着李知勋舔完权顺荣，手紧紧拽着屁股底下的沙发坐垫布。  
  
李知勋还是最喜欢逗弄崔胜澈，松开权顺荣要舔崔胜澈的时候伸出手紧抱住了他，这次换了另一边，甫一张嘴崔胜澈就小声呻吟出来，本来尴尬的气氛这会终于带了点淫靡的感觉，全圆佑和剩下两个人彼此脸发烫地看着，崔胜澈这边一看一时半会儿没个头，就让权顺荣先走。

权顺荣投了数字二。

“和对手互相接吻十秒。”棋子落定的一瞬间，包括刚才舔完崔胜澈在擦嘴的李知勋在内的其他四个人都被突然扑过去吻全圆佑的权顺荣吓了一跳。

权顺荣的嘴唇粉嫩的，又很热，连同肉感的身体一同蹭上来紧贴着全圆佑。他很主动，所有人都能够看出来，而权顺荣也是到目前为止五个人里最投入这个游戏的，让金珉奎有一点不适，他本来就在一些事情上会突然变得固执和敏感，这是他的缺点。但毕竟游戏的发起人是自己和全圆佑，况且到后面还不知道乱成什么样子，只好把自己有些不开心的小心思压下去。

所幸权顺荣很守规矩，时间到了就换到另一边亲李知勋，和吻全圆佑的时候不一样，一开头就先伸舌头把李知勋的下唇舔得湿润，用牙齿扯咬着，一边湿吻一边从喉咙里冒出来断断续续的哼唧，手也不安分地在对方身上游走，李知勋也是配合他，手掌紧紧握着他的后颈。

他亲李知勋的时间要花得久一点，亲完了就哼哼笑着用手背擦嘴：“好久没有亲到知勋了，嘿嘿。”

李知勋又舔了舔自己的嘴唇，好像还在回味，这边又轮到全圆佑，气氛已经好了很多，全圆佑投出来一个四，更是让气氛到达了一个小高潮。

棋盘上面的文字：  
  
被打十下屁股。  
  
“那我们怎么分配呢？”还没等全圆佑撅起屁股，李知勋就开始兴致勃勃地和金珉奎分配起来，“胜澈哥很会打，不然我们一人一下，剩下的叫胜澈哥打吧。”  
  
全圆佑看着崔胜澈胳膊上像面包一样膨胀起来的大臂肌肉，眼神恐慌地对上李知勋。  
  
“没事，胜澈哥真的打得很爽的，你就试试吧……”李知勋脸上的表情很很真挚，像是期末考试前给画重点的靠谱学霸，他一边的权顺荣也积极地凑过来：“真的，胜澈哥超擅长这个。”  
  
金珉奎耳根子软，被说得心动了也一脸期许地盯着全圆佑的脸，一副我也想看哥被打的表情。  
  
“我说你们平时玩的也太大了吧！”  
  
结果就是剩余三个人一致同意崔胜澈全权把握全圆佑屁股的生杀大权，十下都交给他来打，他笑眯眯地搓搓掌心：“那圆佑要脱裤子吗？”  
  
而后全圆佑就光着下半身附身在崔胜澈腿上，轻微撅着自己的屁股。  
  
“圆佑不要害羞哦……”他还穿着内裤，崔胜澈隔着布料抚摸了两次才扯下来，扒开之后看着全圆佑瘦削的身材遗憾地噘起嘴巴：“唉……圆佑屁股上的肉好少啊，打起来应该没什么意思……”  
  
其他三个人就凑在跟前，一副看好戏的模样盯着全圆佑，他以一副小孩子要被惩罚的羞耻姿势俯趴着：“要打就快开始啊！别磨蹭……啊……痛……”  
  
话说到一半崔胜澈的巴掌就落下来，身后有些灼烧似的疼痛感却又很快消失，他话说到一半就直接被打断，思绪也来不及转换，疼痛导致他直接叫出口。  
  
还没等他反应过来崔胜澈就又落下一掌，打几下还不忘伸手覆住他的臀肉占便宜。

“圆佑很痛么？但是身体好像不是这么说的哦……照我看，还可以继续的吧。”

被按摩的时候又很舒服，可还来不及享受，崔胜澈就又打过来，像是故意为了折磨他似的，在快感和痛感之间把他来回拉扯。  
  
全圆佑终于懂得权顺荣和李知勋所说的“很擅长”是何起因了，因为过程中他的性器竟然因为强烈的刺激兴奋起来。崔胜澈没有把他的内裤全部褪下来，所以等他打完全圆佑再穿好自己内裤的时候身前已经鼓起来一个大包。  
  
“我就说胜澈哥很擅长吧。”李知勋用胳膊肘戳戳他，一副看热闹不嫌事大的表情，因为棋盘上接下来再也没有打屁股的选项。  
  
另一边金珉奎还脸红红地看着全圆佑从来没有的模样，还肖想着自己有没有机会和崔胜澈取取经，也讨教一下玩屁股的方法，就被其他人催着走下一步。  
  
一。

他们落后了很多，因为这一格是刚才李知勋停下来的格子。  
  
-舔所有对手的乳头十秒。  
  
“奶子的选项，真的好多啊……”权顺荣这才好好地看了一遍棋盘，前半程真的有很多舔胸的选项，“不过这次轮到你们被舔啦，圆佑还要被舔第二次呢！”  
  
金珉奎舔全圆佑一回生二回熟，加上又是男朋友，很轻松地就舔完一轮，可面对李知勋，两个人的氛围又变得像之前一样隐隐约约地尴尬，惹得其他人一口一嘴地吐槽：  
  
“你们两个氛围也太尴尬了吧。”崔胜澈像个好奇宝宝，眼神滴溜转过去盯盯李知勋又瞧瞧金珉奎。  
  
全圆佑在研究棋盘，抬眼看了看，意味深长地笑了两声然后继续低头看桌上的棋盘。  
  
权顺荣急迫地想要快点轮到自己的下一轮，眼巴巴想让两个人更快一点：“唉，我说你们两个装什么大姑娘上轿头一回啊，平时怎么玩都跟明镜似的，快一点快一点儿啊！”  
  
怪不得李知勋对他和全圆佑见怪不怪呢。金珉奎暗中想，有这样俩哥围着，李知勋怕是什么样的大场面都见过了，一狠心就噘嘴亲上李知勋的胸。粗糙的舌尖摩擦着李知勋的胸前——他平时是亲很多次其他两个哥，自己被舔的时候还是比较少。金珉奎的口腔温度很高，舔的过程也很实在，就一直严丝合缝地含在嘴里来回舔弄。

“嗯……”从李知勋嘴里溢出一点细声的喘息，金珉奎舔着平时总是冷漠的哥产生了不小的成就感，最后两下舔得格外卖力。

李知勋脑子迷迷糊糊回忆起偶然在浴室外面听见过一次金珉奎给全圆佑口交时候的声音，这会才终于体会到了全圆佑的快乐，金珉奎看起来笨拙的，这嘴上功夫真的是了得。

如此五个人都走了一轮，又轮到李知勋的回合，这才没一会儿，全场已经没有人身上穿得整齐，多少都脱了一两件，脸上也都或潮红或迷茫着。

他运气很好，他们队总是掷到大数字，他这次又是六。

-选择一个对手骑脸，直到下一回合。

李知勋读完内容就皱起了眉毛，在三人队的欢呼中面露难色。

还好是自己选，李知勋想。如果交给别人，这群人肯定会叫金珉奎骑他。

这没什么不好的，他的意思是说，毕竟金珉奎的屁股很翘，按照他平时观察的记录，那地方也很敏感，如果被他骑，应该能被自己玩到哭出来。

毕竟一个回合，马上就要轮到崔胜澈了，他们有办法可以延长这个回合，那会很有意思。

可是……李知勋又迅速地扫了一眼棋盘，不但还剩很多格，上面的内容也都更加出格，这个时候浪费了太多的体力和乐趣或许不是一个好选择，于是他选择了三个人里看起来最好对付的那个人。

权顺荣。

或许除了一脸意味深长盯着他的全圆佑，还没有人能察觉出他的想法。权顺荣甚至很主动就先推倒了李知勋坐在他小腹上：“知勋知勋知勋！知勋选我我好开心。”

等到权顺荣真的骑到了李知勋的脸上，他就没有那么开心了。

为了让李知勋有呼吸的空间，他不能够完全骑在对方脸上，小腿和膝盖必须用力才能够保持现在的姿势，这有点像鸭子坐，但是男生一般都坐不下去，权顺荣也一样，他如果再放松一点，李知勋不但会无法呼吸，他的韧带也会痛。

可是李知勋的鼻息就炽热地打在他的下半身，方才几轮过去他已经有点兴奋，直接被刺激到阴囊和会阴，更是直接就硬了起来，甚至没一会儿连内裤前端的布料都被洇出一片圆形的深色形状。

行吧，托李知勋的福，他变成了这群人里最先湿了的人。但权顺荣被李知勋选中也没有办法，只好看着崔胜澈，希望哥哥能够赶快进行下一轮，结束这一轮的惩罚。

该死，这到底是惩罚李知勋还是惩罚自己啊！

权顺荣感受自己下半身李知勋的呼吸不但平稳，甚至依旧游刃有余，这让他更加羞耻。连大腿上都冒出一些汗水，在权顺荣娇嫩的大腿皮肤上闪闪发光。他们前阵子一起去沙滩的时候权顺荣执意要晒得更黑，可是大腿没有被晒到，所以还保持着之前的白皙。

可叫他失望的是，崔胜澈走到的格子并不能满足他尽快走到下一回合的愿望。

崔胜澈的数字是五，而游戏内容是：被对手用跳蛋隔着内裤按摩三十秒。

这可是足足半分钟啊！权顺荣绝望地闭上了眼睛，感觉到生不如死。

可是李知勋正在被权顺荣骑脸，所以他的部分变成了金珉奎代劳。

从房间里拿了自己常用的玩具，全圆佑和金珉奎在给那两个跳蛋消毒的时候崔胜澈饶有兴味地看着，甚至还有余裕和金珉奎讨论品牌和品种的区别和好坏。

他的内裤意外的是纯情的白色四角，全圆佑一边打开玩具一边笑，他和金珉奎分开两边把跳蛋分别抵在崔胜澈的阴茎和穴口处，频率也不一样，抵在身后的金珉奎强度要开得更高一些，全圆佑则是开了震动一强一弱的模式。

“嗯……”崔胜澈呻吟的时候高仰起脖子，虽然他和全圆佑一同打过游戏，但说到底也还是和第一次面对面见面的两个人，这就马上要坦诚相对了所以多少还是觉得害羞，只好伸手又一次抓紧了沙发布。

全圆佑逗人的语气听起来很有余裕：“哥听起来很喜欢呢，珉奎怎么想？”

“哥哥的声音好好听，”金珉奎什么都没见过，虽然做爱的时候很主动也很擅长，但是在和全圆佑交往前只是个纯情处男，这会儿自然是见到什么都觉得激动，扶着小玩具的手也动的很积极。他按照自己常用的玩法取悦崔胜澈，对方意外地受用，更加大张开双腿等着两个人剩下的动作：“嗯……继续……就，就是那里……好棒……”

如果说之前的回合带来的快感总是起起落落的，因为一个回合的时间很短，那这次崔胜澈可是好好地享受了一番，虽然三十秒很短，但比起刚才的短暂时间，已经足以让人觉得安慰。

接下来的时间或许会更加快乐吧，他脑子迷迷糊糊地想着。

终于结束了小玩具的回合，崔胜澈只剩下一条内裤，整个人陷进了沙发里，浑身也在没有力气，只是躺在沙发里一边痉挛着身体一边傻笑看着还僵在李知勋身上的权顺荣。

他眼角一丝粉红的颜色，是兴奋起来的征兆，金珉奎把拿着跳蛋的手从他下身移开的同时他甚至忍不住想要伸手再叫他再玩一会儿，可是考虑到难耐的权顺荣，还是忍下去。

李知勋这队的惩罚也终于结束，权顺荣用最后力气支起自己的大腿从李知勋的脸上爬起来，在沙发上瘫倒下去，就紧贴在崔胜澈的旁边。

全圆佑运气很好，他们队的数字又是六。全圆佑在羡慕的目光下又将棋子前挪了一大截，格子上面的内容很有趣：对手从大腿根部倒水，全部喝光。

“选谁呢？”这比起惩罚和冒险更像是一个福利，全圆佑细长的眼镜眯起来，像蛇一样打量起对面三个人，崔胜澈和权顺荣都深陷欲望的样子，只有金珉奎还好端端的。

“那就老婆吧。”他说，紧接着就要伸手脱掉金珉奎的裤子，故意说让人误会的话叫金珉奎脸红，“老婆的水也叫我喝喝吧。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果我说最近要看《全裸监督》所以会不努力写文会被打么（啊？）


	3. Good Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哥没说过么？我一定要当赢家。

崔胜澈从厨房接了杯水递到金珉奎手里，路过卫生间的时候也没忘记给扯两条厚实的毛巾给垫在沙发上。全圆佑已经开始逗金珉奎，沙发底下垫软和的羊毛地毯，他就跪坐在上面故意抚着金珉奎的大腿根让对方的两腿更加打开，同时手指不安分地在大腿根揉捏。  
  
他们两个人的室友李知勋一副见怪不怪的样子，甚至已经翘起二郎腿刷手机，权顺荣很好奇，对金珉奎的一举一动那人都会报以令人满足的回应，或许因为是五个人里面年纪最小的那个，哥哥们怎么逗都觉得有意思。  
  
崔胜澈走进来的时候刚好对上权顺荣回头的眼神，皱起眉头示意他不要逗脸皮薄的金珉奎，把手里的杯子也递给金珉奎。  
  
“那就开始吧。”这时候一直在旁边漠不关心的李知勋也放下了手机，眼睛饶有趣味地盯在惩罚的两方身上，明明主动权在金珉奎手里，他拿着水杯也不知道该怎么动作，反而还是一脸焦急地盯着全圆佑，为难地问哥我该怎么办。  
  
全圆佑狭长的双眼眯起来，崔胜澈在旁边观察着，以为他又要逗金珉奎。紧锁着眉头，他经常听李知勋说起一同起居的这对情侣，总觉得有些过于失重，虽然他的想法并不重要，情感也总是当事人的感受最重要，可面对面见了金珉奎又更舍不得这个可爱的弟弟太投入以致于后来受伤。  
  
可是没有想到这会儿全圆佑没有像先前那么恶劣，反而温柔地伸手轻抚金珉奎的后背安慰他慢慢来，一口一个低声的老婆哄他，叫他不要担心从膝盖慢慢开始就好。  
  
这才让崔胜澈安心下来，总是僵直的后背也放松了贴在沙发靠背上，他刚好正对着李知勋，看了一眼对方就咧开嘴角对着他笑，脸颊上两个浅浅的梨涡。  
  
“我说啦，你不用担心全圆佑和金珉奎啦，别听我每天这么给你讲，他们两个可是周瑜黄盖一个愿打一个愿挨。”崔胜澈当下想起李知勋曾经给他说的话，才觉得对方其实比自己想象中的要敏锐的多，自己总是会在小事上钻牛角尖，又很情绪化爱出头，明明自己年龄和李知勋拉开不小的一段距离，却总是在这些事情上依赖对方。  
  
这个时候可没有机会交给崔胜澈叫他自己剖开心里那点小心思造成的裂缝，他接来的水温度刚好，金珉奎就听话地先从自己的膝盖上缓缓往下倒。好歹心思还算细，倒水的速度很慢，全圆佑眼尖就吮住小腿肚子接住落下的水流。  
  
因为重力水柱垂直着流下来，就算尽力了还是有一些没被接住的顺着全圆佑的嘴角淌下去，从下巴流到脖子上。全圆佑舔舐的时候习惯性闭眼，加上嘴唇下巴一带被沾得湿漉漉，画面就显得格外色情。  
  
权顺荣在一边看着，觉得喉咙又干又痒，可是其他两个人的模样明显都比自己淡定，可是不敢让自己的反应太激烈，不然李知勋这臭小子不知道以后又要怎么嘲笑自己。  
  
金珉奎一点就通，全圆佑顺着他的小腿舔上来，他也渐渐抬高手腕，水就落在大腿上，使得全圆佑更加卖力地支起身体，伸长舌头紧贴着大腿肌肤不停地动作。  
  
他倒的速度很慢，引导全圆佑往他想要的地方舔，最后停留在下半身的三角地带，全圆佑把他的内裤扒了，就蹭在高昂的性器周围舔弄，鼻息热乎乎地打在周围。  
  
“嗯……哥……”金珉奎的下半身几乎快要被融化了，水流和全圆佑的嘴巴叫他分不清楚，酥麻的快感从尾椎一溜烟地往上爬。他伸手抓紧了全圆佑后脑勺上的头发，“再快一点……”  
  
一杯水这才好不容易倒完，全圆佑的刘海和金珉奎的下半身都被弄得很湿，全圆佑的前发湿了之后整个人显得有些狼狈，随意地把头发捋上去，看着金珉奎舒爽却得逞的表情心里燃起了胜负欲。他们在棋盘上已经领先对方很多，而最终胜利队伍的奖励十分诱人，本来想着随便玩玩，这会却产生了莫名的胜负欲。话说着就扯着对手队伍下一个的权顺荣叫他快点继续。  
  
权顺荣上回合从李知勋身上下来之后就一直想着要怎么报仇，虽说骑脸是李知勋的惩罚，但受罪的人明明就是自己。李知勋还偏偏用尽各种方法折磨自己，刚才还有两下恶意地绵长地在他身下喘息。  
  
抱着复仇的心态，投出来新的格子，终于有了个大数字六，才落下棋子的时候权顺荣就立马选择了李知勋。  
  
他格子上的说明是：任选一个人从脖子吻到耳朵。  
  
“李知勋你出来！”权顺荣趾高气昂的，当着剩下三个人的面飞快地抚上李知勋的脖子，长大了嘴巴就要咬上去：“上面只是说从脖子吻到耳朵，没说要多久吧。”  
  
说完就低头从李知勋的脖子咬下去，好长时间过去也不网上挪动，反而是两只手不安分地探到底下抓住李知勋的分身。就用手来回撸动对方阴茎的同时身体紧贴过去惹得李知勋本来就敏感的后颈一带刺激更加强烈，连耳朵根都红着。  
  
半天权顺荣才挪动了位置往上舔，因为有点累了所以有些敷衍地想要快点进行之后的步骤，哪想李知勋发狠一把捏住他的腰，就低沉地凑在权顺荣的耳边：“顺荣哥……”  
  
他故意用平时不怎么说出口的称呼叫权顺荣，既然主动权又落到自己手里怎么可能轻易放过他：“哥既然好好开始了也要好好结束不是？要给我们在场的弟弟做个榜样啊……”  
  
权顺荣羞得脸红，他做事总是三分钟性子，现在延迟地感到害羞，才发现自己的分身也硬着抵在李知勋身上，既然对方已经开口自己只好按照刚才的标准继续做下去。沿着路径舔到李知勋的耳朵，连耳垂也细心地照顾到，李知勋没有耳洞，耳垂含在嘴里肉乎乎的一团。  
  
权顺荣故意在最后一刻用牙齿不轻不重地在对方耳边落下一个齿痕，虽然没有持续但还是短暂强烈的刺痛。李知勋伸手捂住的同时摆弄起面前的棋盘，棋子落下的时候抬眼盯着权顺荣。  
  
这叫权顺荣后背冒出一阵凉意，因为李知勋明显就是在用捕猎的眼神盯着他，他掷出来的数字四，上面写着背对做到对手身上直到下一回合。  
  
可是李知勋盯着权顺荣，却选择了金珉奎，把年纪比自己小的弟弟摁在地板铺着的毛毯上，背对着他坐下的时候手掌扶着对方的膝盖：“珉奎呀……”他一边说一边轻轻坐在金珉奎的小腹上，为了把身体上所有重量压下去所以动作很慢。  
  
金珉奎只能看到他精壮的背，他们一同去健身的时候李知勋最努力练的就是背和手臂，李知勋就正对着他的下身，多亏全圆佑刚才的一举一动，他自从被舔了个遍之后就一直硬着，李知勋双手就抚在那旁边，掌心对着耻毛最浓密的地方。纤细的手指有的没的地抓挠，就是不碰已经勃起的分身。  
  
“珉奎呀……想不想要哥帮你。”他低头看着，因为压着嗓子所以音量很低，紧贴着金珉奎身体的大腿可以感受到弟弟呼吸的起伏，对方不知道兔子该怎么用力，像小狗一样呜咽着想要李知勋帮他撸动一下分身，那人却故意就只用手在敏感带周围游移，只有嘴上在逗他。  
  
惩罚要整整持续一轮，于是轮到金珉奎走，他躺着，为了方便把骰塔放在他的手边，崔胜澈和权顺荣一直念叨着想他再如同权顺荣一样掷一个大数，棋子本来都走到了另一队的前面一格，上面却又叫后退三格。  
  
新的内容是：手伸进对手裤裆内三十秒。  
  
“那现在就可以开始么？”金珉奎问，李知勋骑在他身上，正好直起一点身子就能摸到李知勋的大腿，手指轻微用力就伸进内裤边，直接摸上对方炽热的分身，因为已经半勃所以在柱身和底下囊袋的连接处用力揉捏，“哥……没有想到先让我摸了吧。”  
  
说完就嗤嗤地笑，像是恶作剧终于得逞自己扳回一城的情绪，还没摸完李知勋全圆佑就凑过来坐在一边，用裆部已经鼓起来的部分蹭金珉奎的身体：“珉奎好过分，三十秒都过去了还在摸李知勋这家伙，难道我的不好摸么？”  
  
金珉奎怒目圆瞪，心想着我好不容易有点进度你又来掺一脚，难免抱怨全圆佑没次都要打断他的好事，怀疑两个人之间到底有没有默契的同时又看见对方脸上那一丝忿恨。  
  
这人怎么总在莫名的地方吃醋啊，明明刚刚还好好的。  
  
所以只能任由李知勋还得意忘形地在自己下半身点火，金珉奎移开了在那个人身上的手，转而来摸全圆佑的。  
  
平躺的姿势很难叫他直接把手伸到全圆佑的内裤里，失去耐心的金珉奎直接扯着棉质内裤把全圆佑扒了个光。  
  
“嗨，说你好，”金珉奎把对方气势汹汹的那东西握在手里，还有余裕兴致高昂地和对方打招呼，掂在手里还要评价，“哥好硬啊，比知勋哥要兴奋更多……嗯……”  
  
全圆佑注意到金珉奎两瓣厚实的嘴唇上下翕动，故意往反方向远离：“珉奎欲求不满的样子是想舔哥的东西么？”看见金珉奎脸上的表情有点挫败下去就知道自己说中了，越是这样越逗得他难耐。  
  
“但是现在还不可以哦，再忍一忍吧。”全圆佑任由金珉奎的手在下身努力地取悦高涨的阴茎，前端的马眼冒出的前液也被好好利用，拢在手心，沾满了再继续和手掌一直涂满茎身。  
  
这一轮结束三个人都有点狼狈，李知勋满头大汗，手上和下身更是黏糊糊的。抬头看自己坐在沙发上的两个哥，崔胜澈还和权顺荣一同并排着挤在沙发上，两个人脱得精光，靠在一起软绵绵地互相抚慰，手环住彼此用舌头轻柔地舔对方的嘴唇。  
  
“唔……”权顺荣被吻得动情，刚想要伸手碰自己的阴茎，就立马被眼尖的李知勋一把抓住手腕。  
  
“顺荣好狡猾，可不能提前偷跑啊……”其实他们多多少少都有些不遵守规则了，但是在这件事上针对权顺荣格外的有意思，他们认识前崔胜澈和权顺荣已经在一起，意义不明的，有不短的一段时间了。而自己和权顺荣经常胡闹甚至吵起来，崔胜澈更多的时候承担一个协调者的角色，当然，只是作为他们两个人之间的协调者，这哥向来没有办法一直很理性的思考，有的时候处理事物还会一团糟。  
  
但胜澈哥在这些时候都会很成熟啊……比如现在面对又拌起嘴的两个弟弟，只赶紧叫从金珉奎面前移开分身的全圆佑继续前进。  
  
运气好的话，他们队再掷两轮应该就能到达终点了，而他们除非连续投出两个六，才有翻盘的可能性。  
  
可惜今天的骰运好像都降临在一队头上，全圆佑轻轻一掷就是大数字，五，并且因此叫他获得了一个不小的权利。  
  
指定对手做你吩咐的事。  
  
刚才因为一通折腾客厅变得有些杂乱，现在稍微整理了之后两队人马又面对面坐着，只不过没有人穿衣服，大家身上都一丝不挂，甚至有一两个人看起来很糟糕。  
  
全圆佑打量着面前正襟危坐等待结果的三个人，刚想开口发觉李知勋的手在底下拍他的大腿，两个人互相使眼色，最后全圆佑说：“珉奎和哥哥们一起玩出来就好了。”  
  
“玩？玩出来什么？”  
  
“当然是射出来啦……”全圆佑目光全落在三个人立在空气里可怜的分身，都纷纷勃起在下半身，甚至有些人，比如金珉奎，铃口处还可怜巴巴地吐出一些前液。  
  
愿赌服输，三个人面面相觑了一会，主动积极的崔胜澈和权顺荣当着金珉奎的面吻住对方。  
  
权顺荣坐在三个人的正中间，含住崔胜澈舌头的同时没忘记占金珉奎的便宜，这就摸上了性感弟弟的大腿。  
  
权顺荣的手很热，加上刚才在大腿上倒水，金珉奎腿上的皮肤温度要低一些，所以权顺荣的一举一动都清晰地将触碰和快感留在身上。  
  
他也满脸不满地，被摸到情动就贴上权顺荣的后背啃咬后颈细嫩的皮肤，权顺荣被前后夹击，一时间不知道先应付谁，转头咬住金珉奎厚实的下唇，崔胜澈又含住他的耳廓开始吹气。这两个人的手都不安分并且默契地抚上权顺荣的性器。  
  
崔胜澈直接打开做棋子的水性润滑，涂满手就往权顺荣身后探，金珉奎则是专心玩着对方胯下的性器，玩够了柱身手就向下捏住因为兴奋有些许紧绷的阴囊。  
  
他的身体里的敏感带本来就靠前，更何况崔胜澈已经帮他做了无数次，轻车熟路就找对了地方并且从后穴摁压着刺激他的前列腺。  
  
权顺荣射得很快，高潮的时候李知勋凑过来要和他接吻，汗涔涔的手臂直接环住对方的脖子。  
  
崔胜澈和金珉奎弄完权顺荣之后也没闲着，腿一跨就越过权顺荣的身体紧贴在一起，阴茎互相挨着，也不用手就先后挺腰互相摩擦。  
  
没有想到很快也都射了出来，精液沾在两个人的腹部和大腿上，崔胜澈有一阵子没性生活，射出来的东西很浓。  
  
游戏过程中金珉奎一直有些紧绷身体，这一下高潮人险些从沙发上倒下去，崔胜澈伸手想要搬住他，没想到惯性太大两个人就一同面对面倒下去，刚好落进在后面准备接住金珉奎的全圆佑怀里。  
  
“该胜澈哥了，”全圆佑刚好垂眼看他，“能不能扳回一城，就看哥的表现了。”  
  
祸不单行，崔胜澈只投下一个一，内容也很简单：和对手一同在卫生间里共处一分钟。  
  
“刚好我去洗一洗，”崔胜澈站起来拍拍屁股，这么一来他们队完全没了反败为胜的机会，索性自暴自弃抱着快点结束游戏的想法就扯着全圆佑和李知勋进了卫生间。  
  
哗啦啦的水声很快想起，崔胜澈站在淋浴间冲洗很不舒服的下半身，狭小的空间里，另外两个人也没有说话，沉默地靠着洗手台站着。  
  
没有人说话，崔胜澈总想找点办法来打破当下的尴尬，就问全圆佑怎么样才和金珉奎在一起的。对方说了两句他就打断：“圆佑开始只想和那孩子玩玩吧。”  
  
全圆佑还没来得及反驳和解释，崔胜澈就又抬眼，一副了然于心的样子：“是不是觉得动心了，比想象的还要喜欢他？”  
  
李知勋不说话，站一边斜着眼神看好戏。全圆佑愣了几秒，然后咧开嘴笑了：“看来胜澈哥比李知勋还要敏感点，这家伙也是前阵子才察觉到呢。哥这么快就看出来了，的确厉害。”转而搂住一边李知勋的肩膀，“你不会最近口欲期就是因为这个担心吧……”  
  
“滚……”李知勋紧紧抿着嘴巴，打掉了全圆佑扶上来的手，眼睛紧紧盯着面前的崔胜澈，“别装啊，刚刚弄金珉奎的时候你眼神恨不得从我身上剜二两肉下来，怎么，玩不起啊。”  
  
全圆佑心虚，自知刚才的做法是自己心思狭隘，便没再说话。  
  
反而是崔胜澈又开口了：“知勋是在意我和顺荣的事情吧，一直都在在意不是么？”  
  
李知勋沉默了几秒才闷闷地嗯了一声表示承认。崔胜澈的确和权顺荣认识得更加早，两个人的身份也更相似。其实一开始和他们两个人在一起的时候他并没有意识到这有什么不妥，只不过后来同一个房子里的全圆佑和金珉奎也在一起之后，他突然意识到自己的存在有的时候过于明显，倒不是说明显的碍事或者明显的不入流，而是明显的——像第三个人。

不被注意到的时候会不安，可哪怕崔胜澈和权顺荣的注意力全都放在自己身上，也同样会不安。

一样的道理适用在和全圆佑和金珉奎共同相处的时间里，虽然他们三个只是朋友，李知勋很清楚这一点。

“知勋，”崔胜澈上前，伸出手使劲抚了抚他的头发，就像他们刚刚认识的那样，“你不用想那么多，我和顺荣，我们都很爱你。”

“没错，胜澈哥说的对，我们都爱你，我和珉奎，也很爱你。”

李知勋被这样一说反而觉得不好意思，人中周围的皮肤也发痒，只好伸出食指使劲来回摩挲，还要故意用恶劣的语气：“这我还可真承受不起，您还是和金珉奎相亲相爱吧。”

“去你的。”

“知勋，有的时候能和我撒娇就好了。”崔胜澈见他没有再说话，凑过去抱住他，两个人都裸着，但是崔胜澈擦干净了身上的水珠所以拥抱的时候干燥又温暖。

“哥放心吧，以后会的。”他最后还是服软，额头抵在对方厚实的肩膀，认真了两秒又用自己擅长的方式撒娇，“唔……对不起啦……”

全圆佑在一边待着，又不知道说些什么，正觉得气氛有些尴尬的时候，外面权顺荣和金珉奎就大叫起来：

“时间到了哦！”

“你们三个人不会躲在里面偷偷做爱吧！我和珉奎要闯进去啦！”

他无奈地笑笑，用手指对着厕所门：“他们两个是比较好玩，对吧。”

崔胜澈和李知勋一同笑了出来。

从卫生间出来之后李知勋跟在崔胜澈的后面，他小声地说了句：“还是哥厉害啊……”

至于走出去到了客厅之后全圆佑李知勋队伍获胜，剩下三个人帮他们洗澡，五个人又胡乱做了的事情，都已经不重要。

李知勋记得最清晰的是崔胜澈给他的回答。  
  
崔胜澈笑笑，说：“知勋啊，哥没说过么？我一定要当赢家。”

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到一半去看了《小丑》 真的有被冲击到 所以结尾写的有点仓促了 害 其实整个过程也都很干巴巴像流水账 也不知道怎么改了就（挠头  
所以这个故事告诉我们 认真的不要轻易产生自信xjb挑战自我 搞同人是为了快乐 我还是要在舒适圈论堆！


End file.
